Currently, there is a need to provide enhanced visual displays to drivers of commercial fleet vehicles. The areas around the vehicles that cannot be viewed from the driver's location (“blind spots”) are estimated to be the cause of 60%-70% of accidents in both public and private commercial fleets.
The drivers often have a limited field of vision due to the size or the shape of the vehicles. For example, the rear view of vehicles such as garbage trucks is extremely limited. The driver cannot ensure that the sanitation employees working behind the truck are at a safe location and further, the driver cannot see, let alone, anticipate sudden obstacles that appear behind the truck.